Game Love
by tmarionlie
Summary: Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai pria paling flat dan paling dingin. Dan statusnya adalah kekasih gay dari seorang Kai, pria paling populer di kampus! Kyungsoo langsung menerima cinta Kai sejak pertama kali Kai menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun apa jadinya jika ternyata dia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Kai? [KaiSoo Slight Chanbaek & HunHan] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**GAME LOVE**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Other : Hunhan & Chanbaek**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Two Shoot**

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Game Love Chapter 1**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyambar _softdrink_-nya dan langsung meminumnya dengan brutal.

Baekhyun, temannya yang imut nan cantik itu sedari tadi mengoceh disebelahnya, dan membuat otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kusut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Baekhyun sedari tadi mengutuk-ngutuk Kai, pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh,ayolah...Kyungsoo baru saja merasa dirinya berada diawang-awang karena Kai memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. _God_...bahkan itu adalah impian Kyungsoo sejak dia masuk ke universitas ini.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kai?

Pria berkulit _sexy_ itu adalah pria terpopuler di universitas ini. Wajahnya tampan, tubuh bagus, dan lagi berkantung tebal. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesonanya?

Tak ada.

Bahkan untuk seorang pria berwajah _poker_ _face_ seperti Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"Hey Soo...sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya, sebelum kau menyesal...aku yakin dia hanya memanfaatkanmu karena kau cukup pintar dan juga populer  
dikampus ini...lagipula hubungan seperti apa yang kalian jalani? _namja_ dan _namja_?_ what the hell_? apa kau fikir dia benar-benar _gay_? dia bahkan memacari hampir separuh _yeoja_ dikampus ini...apa yang kau fikirkan saat kau menerima pernyataan cintanya? dia pasti berbohong saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu...kalian bahkan tidak saling bicara sebelumnya..."

Oh, Baekhyun mengoceh lagi. Bahkan kata-kata yang barusan sudah diucapkannya berulang- ulang, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tetap tenang, dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Itu adalah keahliannya. Siapapun yang mengenal Kyungsoo pasti akan berfikir bahwa namja ini adalah sosok yang dingin, cuek, dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sesungguhnya Kyungsoo adalah namja yang pemikir dan boleh dibilang sedikit rapuh.

Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar sejak tadi, tapi sesungguhnya ocehan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit cemas. Yeah, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menyukai Kai. Lagipula kenapa dia menyukai pria itu? Apa dia _gay_? Sepertinya hal itu memang sudah menjadi keyakinannya sejak dulu mengingat dia tak pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun. Tapi Kai?

Kyungsoo tidak tuli. Bahkan dia sudah sangat sering mendengar kalau kekasihnya itu memang seorang _playboy_, Kyungsoo melihatnya..._well_, melihat Kai beberapa kali bermesraan dengan beberapa _yeoja_ yang berbeda-beda sebelum Kai memintanya jadi kekasihnya. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo juga tidak buta. Tapi toh Kyungsoo tetap menyukai pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Hey,Soo...katakan sesuatu...argghhh...kau membuatku frustasi!" erang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah hampir meledak. Pria imut itu pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat.

"Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu! kalau sampai ucapanku benar, kau jangan merengek-rengek dan menangis dihadapanku ya, karena aku pasti akan langsung menendang bokong sexymu itu sebelum kau sempat mengucapkan apapun,_arrasseo_!"

Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan. Sebenarnya dia cukup geli dengan sikap cerewet Baekhyun yang seperti ibu-ibu.

"Oh...sekarang kau tertawa? baiklah Do Kyungsoo, silahkan nikmati saja hubungan manismu dengan si hitam itu...semoga beruntung!" kata Baekhyun ketus sambil berlalu pergi dari situ.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dan langsung menarik nafas lega saat sahabat -atau nenek cantik- itu benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Kyungsoo menenggak lagi _softdrink_ miliknya, dan hampir tersedak saat mendengar ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan disamping pahanya itu berdering-dering nyaring.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kaleng minumannya dan menyambar benda persegi empat itu. Senyumnya langsung merekah seketika saat melihat nama Kai berkedip-kedip dilayar ponselnya. Jarinya langsung menekan tombol hijau dan dengan cepat meletakkan benda itu ditelinganya.

"Hai" katanya ketika telepon itu sudah tersambung.

_~Hai baby...I miss U...ayo kita bertemu,aku ingin memelukmu~_

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu diseberang sana.

"Bertemu? aku tak bisa...aku sibuk" katanya menggoda kekasihnya yang hitam itu.

_~Ya Tuhan...jangan sok sibuk...aku tau sekarang kau pasti sedang bersantai dengan nenek_ _Baekhyun~_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah pergi...baru beberapa detik yang lalu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

_~Jadi?~_

"Jadi apa?"

_~Ayo berkencan baby~_

"Ummm? aku pikir-pikir dulu, okey?"

_~Hell...jangan jual mahal...aku tau kau merindukanku juga~_

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

_~Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam...tunggu aku, oke?~_

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

_~Baby Soo...hallo?~_

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah..." jawab Kyungsoo.

_~tunggu aku sayang...saranghae...~_

"_ne...nado_ Kai..."

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat, lalu mengecek arlojinya sejenak.

"Oh...tidak...mata kuliah sudah hampir dimulai..."

Dengan cepat namja bermata bulat itu beranjak dan berlari menuju lift dan menekan angka 4. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengecek arlojinya.

"kencan malam? baiklah..." katanya bersamaan dengan lift yang berjalan naik.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematut lagi dirinya didepan cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

"_perfect_" katanya singkat untuk menilai penampilannya sendiri, lalu mengecek arlojinya lagi.

Suara dering ponsel memecah kesunyian didalam kamar itu. Kyungsoo pun langsung bergerak kearah nakas dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disana. Lagi-lagi _heartlips_-nya mengembang saat melihat siapa penelepon itu. Kyungsoo memencet tombol hijau itu lagi dan menempelkannya ditelinganya.

_~baby Soooooo~_

"yup"

_~kau sudah selesai?~_

"ah-huh"(mengiyakan)

_~aku sudah disini...lihatlah kebawah~_

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah jendela kamarnya,membukanya,dan menyibak gorden jendelankamarnya itu. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Kai yang sedang melambai dibawah sana.

Kyungsoo duduk dijendela itu masih dengan menempelkan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"apa yang kau kenakan saat ini? terlihat sangat aneh..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kai memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri dibawah sana,lalu kembali mendongak dengan kepala miring kearahnya.

"dan juga norak" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Dibawah sana Kai kembali memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

_~kau serius?~_

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalan tangannya didepan mulutnya,meredam tawanya.

"tidak,sebenarnya kau terlihat tampan"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai menjatuhkan bahunya dibawah sana,lega.

_~eigghhh...kukira aku benar-benar norak...dasar!~_

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

_~hey...kenapa kau masih duduk diatas situ? cepat turun~_

"eummmm...aku suka disini" goda Kyungsoo.

_~Ya! cepat turun...aku ingin memelukmu~_

"eungg...kupikir-pikir dulu..." goda Kyungsoo.

_~baby Soo...~_

Oh, Kai mulai merengek.

"baiklah...aku menyerah...aku turun sekarang" kata Kyungsoo sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyungsoo melambai sekilas kearah Kai sebelum menutup jendelanya kembali. Dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berpamitan sebentar dengan kedua orangtuanya, kemudian Kyungsoo langsung menuju keluar rumah.

Kai melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya, dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu rapat-rapat ketubuhnya.

"aku merindukanmu..." kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo kearah mobil, mendudukkan Kyungsoo dengan manis dan memutar kearah kursi kemudi sesaat setelah menyempatkan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sekilas.

"_let's_ _go_" kata Kai riang, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan meluncur meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**-skip time-**

.

"arena bermain _ice_ _skating_? tempat ini sudah tutup sejak sore tadi Kai" kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Kai hanya tersenyum lebar,lalu mengambil 2 buah jaket tebal dari jok belakang dan memakaikan salah satunya ketubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kemudian memakai satu sisanya ketubuhnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja menerima apa-apa yang dipakaikan Kai ketubuhnya. Topi rajutan yang menutupi kepalanya, dan juga penutup telinga berwarna kelabu. Tak lupa sarung tangan tebal kini sudah membungkus jemari mungil itu.

"selesai...ayo kita bersenang-senang _baby_...arena ini hanya milik kita berdua malam ini" kata Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo turun dari mobil.

Jaket yang kebesaran itu menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada didalamnya, karena aroma jaket itu seperti aroma tubuh Kai.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Kai pada pengurus arena ice skating itu,tapi kini Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berada didalamnya. Mereka kini sedang bermain-main dengan bebas, meluncur kesana kemari, saling kejar-mengejar.

Oh, jangan mengira akan ada adegan ajar-mengajari atau adegan satu terjatuh dan satu lainnya menolong seperti dalam drama-drama,karena baik Kai ataupun Kyungsoo sangat mahir meluncur diatas lantai yang seluruhnya terbuat dari es itu.

Kai berulang kali terpana pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa-tawa senang. Apalagi jika mengingat hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, karena Kyungsoo memang tak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain, termasuk pada si cerewet 'nenek' Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka menjatuhkan dirinya diatas hamparan lantai es itu sambil terengah-engah.

"kau senang?" tanya Kai sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, kearah Kyungsoo.

"eo" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"kalau begitu, kau harus membayar...ini tidak gratis" kata Kai sambil memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak membawa uang" jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak meminta uang"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, mempoutkan bibir, tapi tetap menatap lurus keatap, tanpa melirik Kai.

"lalu dengan apa aku harus membayar?" tanyanya.

Kai tersenyum meskipun Kyungsoo tak melihatnya,t api tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai, tatapannya mengisyaratkan Kai untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kai terkekeh kecil, lalu bergerak bangkit untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo juga ikut duduk.

Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

Akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Bertatapan.

Tangan Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai memerah karena kedinginan, lalu jarinya menjalar ke heartlips berwarna merah itu.

"aku mau bibir ini...bolehkah?" tanya Kai dengan suara seperti bisikan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hanya diam menatap wajah Kai dengan tatapan imut menggemaskan. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun Kai dapat membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo sekecil apapun. Jika memasang ekspresi datar adalah keahlian Kyungsoo, maka membacanya adalah keahlian Kai. Kyungsoo sedang gugup, dan Kai tau itu.

Kai kembali tersenyum.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu menunda pembayaran...oleh karena itu..."

Chupp'

Kedua bibir itupun bertemu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan santai kearah sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tepat dibawah pohon rindang di sekitar area kampusnya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan tugasnya dan juga sebungkus plastik berisi minuman kaleng dan beberapa _snack_ , dia dan si cerewet Baekhyun memang hampir sering menghabiskan waktu kosong dengan duduk-duduk dibangku panjang itu. Tempatnya menyenangkan, berada persis disebelah gedung kampus dan didekat pagar pembatas areal kampus. Dan kursi panjang itu menghadap kearah taman umum yang berada bersebelahan dengan areal kampus mereka, jadi sambil duduk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa melihat orang-orang atau anak-anak kecil yang berkeliaran disekitar taman umum itu sambil mengobrol.

Kyungsoo sudah dapat melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter didepannya itu. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut saat melihat sahabatnya itu kini sedang berkacak pinggang sambil mendongak keatas pohon.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya saat dirinya sudah berada disamping si cerewet Byun Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil menunjuk kearah dahan pohon diatasnya dengan dagunnya. Masih sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu dan langsung menatap kebawah, tepatnya kearah kaki Baekhyun yang telanjang saat melihat sepatu Baekhyun yang tersangkut di dahan pohon dengan kedua tali sepatu yang dijadikan satu. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"jangan menertawakanku! aishhhh...si tiang listrik itu membuatku gila!" erang Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut karamelnya.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum-senyum geli dan baru berhenti saat Baekhyun melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya.

"kenapa Park Chanyeol selalu mengganggumu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongak juga keatas, melihat sepatu yang tersangkut itu.

"mana kutau! mungkin dia sudah gila!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari,mencoba mencari sesuatu benda yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alat untuk menjatuhkan sepatu itu, dan matanya menangkap sebuah pipa panjang yang tergeletak disamping pagar pembatas area kampus.

"si tiang listrik itu pasti sudah sinting...bisa-bisanya dia mengajakku kencan dan saat kutolak dia malah terus-menerus mengganggu dan mengacaukan hidupku yang damai...memangnya dia pikir aku _gay_ ? aku tak habis pikir mengapa otaknya bisa berpikiran kalau aku akan menerima ajakan kencannya yang menjijikkan, dan kau harus tau baru saja dia mengataiku cantik...dia benar-benar namja gila dan-"

"sudahlah, daripada mengomel terus lebih baik kau gunakan ini untuk menjatuhkan sepatumu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan pipa itu pada Baekhyun.

"oh, okey, terima kasih sudah membantu mencarikan benda ini...kenapa tadi aku tak melihatnya ya?" kata Baekhyun sambil menyodok sepatu itu.

Brukk!

Akhirnya sepatu itu sukses terjatuh ketanah.

"tentu saja tak terlihat karena kau lebih mengutamakan mulutmu daripada matamu" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"yeah...mungkin kau benar...aku tak bisa berhenti bicara jika menghadapi sesuatu yang membuatku kesal, apalagi jika itu menyangkut soal ketenangan hidupku yang kini sukses dikacaukan oleh _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol si duplikat Namsan Tower itu...dan lagi aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia-"

"Baekhyun, _stop_! astaga...kau membuat telingaku panas" kata Kyungsoo.

"oh...oke...maaf..." jawab Baekhyun, lalu mengambil sepatunya dan mulai memakainya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, lalu mengambil sekaleng _softdrink_ dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu dia mengambil buku yang dibawanya tadi dan mulai sibuk mencatat sesuatu disana.

"apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"tugas"

Mereka sama-sama diam.

Baekhyun lebih memilih menikmati cemilan dan apapun yang dibawa Kyungsoo daripada mengoceh lagi, karena mengomel sepanjang waktu juga sebenarnya menyiksanya. Dia jadi merasa haus dan sedikit lapar.

"hey...pangeranmu datang" bisik Baekhyun saat melihat sosok Kai sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum simpul kearah Kai yang kini sudah sangat dekat.

"hai" sapa Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"hai" jawab Kyungsoo.

"hai Baekhyun" sapa Kai pada Baekhyun.

"yeah...hai Kai...kurasa aku harus pergi...aku ada kelas 5 menit lagi..._so_, _bye_ _friends_..." kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan sampah-sampah makanan itu dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"_bye_ Baekhyun" jawab Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mencatat Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk itu.

"apa yang kau kerjakan?"tanya Kai.

"tugas" jawab Kyungsoo singkat tanpa menoleh.

."oh...tugas..." kata Kai mengulangi ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_baby_ Soo..."

"heumm?"

"si nenek Baekhyun itu...kenapa dia selalu pergi jika aku datang?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, masih tanpa menoleh.

"sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku"

"yeah...memang"

"tapi kenapa?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahunya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_baby_ Soo...apa kau sangat sibuk?"

"ah-huh" (mengiyakan).

"yang kemarin...sangat menyenangkan..."

"..." (sibuk mencatat).

"mungkin kita harus sering-sering berkencan seperti kemarin malam"

"yeah...boleh juga"

"dan juga harus sering berciuman"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak, pria itu sebenarnya sedikit gugup mendengar ucapan Kai, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Kyungsoo kembali mencatat.

"aku suka rasa bibirmu...sangat manis dan memabukkan" lanjut Kai.

"_stop_ menggombal"

"aku serius"

"..."

"aku sangat ingin berkencan lagi denganmu malam ini...tapi malam ini aku akan sangat sibuk...hahhh...menyebalkan"

"apa kau sedang curhat?"

Kai tertawa.

Kyungsoo juga tertawa.

"bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan lagi?" kata Kai.

"_ice_ _skating_ lagi?"

"mungkin kita bisa mencoba yang lain"

Kyungsoo selesai mencatat dan menutup bukunya, lalu menoleh kearah Kai.

"oke" katanya singkat,menjawab ajakan Kai.

Kai tersenyum.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" katanya pada Kyungsoo.

"ya"

Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan...

chupp'

Kecupan kecil mendarat dikening Kyungsoo.

"_I love you_" kata Kai mesra.

"_I love you too_" balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa membosankan bagi Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu pria manis itu memilih berjalan-jalan sendiri dikeramain pusat pertokoan kota Seoul.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah _coffe_ _shop_ diselah kirinya, lalu memutuskan membawa dirinya masuk kedalam, memesan secangkir _cappucino_ panas dan memilih duduk didekat dinding etalase yang membuat matanya dapat melihat kejalanan dan pertokoan diseberang.

Tak ada pemandangan yang menarik sampai _cappuccino_-nya habis setengah. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya keluar bersama seorang gadis cantik dari toko pakaian  
diseberang. Mata bulatnya terus mengawasi dua manusia itu dan seketika terasa panas saat melihat dua orang itu berciuman.

tes...

Setetes airmata jatuh dipipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Kai...bukankah tadi siang kau bilang malam ini kau akan sangat sibuk? jadi maksudmu ini...berkencan dengan seorang gadis?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap _cappuccino_-nya yang sudah dingin.

"sibuk?...yeah..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lambat menuju gedung universitasnya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Kyungsoo memang sebenarnya merasa seperti kehilangan separuh semangatnya untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini.

Yeah...sebenarnya ...

Tapi bukan Kyungsoo jika tak mampu menyembunyikan semua itu.

Kyungsoo telah berfikir keras semalaman tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Dan kesimpulan yang didapatnya adalah Kai memang pria _playboy_, tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin juga  
Baekhyun benar, Kai bukan seorang _gay_ sepertinya. Tapi apapun alasan Kai mendekatinya, Kyungsoo sudah tak peduli lagi. Kyungsoo tak dapat menyalahkan siapapun atas kebodohannya yang begitu percaya pada pria bernama Kai itu, toh sejak awal Baekhyun sudah memperingatkannya. Dan tak mungkin juga marah pada Kai, karena mungkin saja gadis yang tadi malam adalah kekasih sungguhan Kai dan dirinyalah yang sebenarnya selingkuhan Kai. Segalanya menjadi mungkin saat ini, dan disini yang bodoh adalah dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo memutuskan tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi. Kyungsoo hanya akan menyimpannya sendiri dalam pikirannya dan menyimpan sakit dihatinya sendiri. Tak boleh ada yang tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, termasuk Kai. Yeah...itu memang terdengar seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Oh, itu Baekhyun.

"hai Baek" sapa Kyungsoo singkat.

Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya, dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju lift dengan cepat. Baekhyun baru melepasnya saat mereka telah berada didalam lift itu. Nafas pria cerewet itu tersengal-sengal, bahkan dia sampai menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Kyungsoo menebak pasti Baekhyun sulit bernafas saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebotol air mineral dati dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"minumlah"

"oh, terima kasih"

ting'

Lift terbuka, membuat Baekhyun urung menenggak minumannya. Akhirnya namja itu menenggak minuman milik Kyungsoo itu seperti orang kesetanan setelah mereka berdua berada diluar lift.

"huffttt...leganya...nih, botolnya!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan botol kosong itu pada Kyungsoo.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"oh, kau tak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya...jadi lebih baik aku tak usah menceritakannya saja" kata Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Pria cantik itu menarik dan membuang nafas berkali-kali, dan Kyungsoo hanya menontonnya saja sambil melipat tangannya didadanya. Kyungsoo tak percaya kalau Baekhyun tak akan bercerita padanya, karena Kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan sifat namja cerewet yang satu itu. Baekhyun pasti akan bercerita setelah dia tenang.

"Oh...tapi sebaiknya aku menceritakannya saja...ini menarik untuk didengarkan"

Bingo!

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sepertinya cerita ini akan sangat 'menarik' dan akan membuat telinga Kyungsoo panas lagi. Kyungsoo mulai berfikir sebaiknya selalu membawa obat tetes telinga dimasa depan, karena setiap hari dirinya selalu  
berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun dan itu mengancam kesehatan telinganya.

"jadi...tadi aku bertemu dengan si tiang listrik duplikat Namsan Tower yang bernama-"

"lewatkan saja bagian yang itu, karena aku sudah mendengar kau menyebut julukan itu sebanyak ratusan kali" potong Kyungsoo.

"oh,oke...jadi, Chanyeol mengajakku kencan, yeah...seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya juga aku menolaknya...sudah seminggu ini seorang pengantar bunga selalu berkunjung kerumahku dan memberikan sebuket bunga mahal setiap harinya, dan kau tau siapa yang mengirimkannya? Tentu saja kau tau karena kau sudah sering mendengar namanya...namja yang mengirim bunga itu adal-"

"yeah...Park Chanyeol...lalu?" potong Kyungsoo lagi.

"ya...dia orangnya...aku tak habis fikir kenapa dia mengirimiku benda semacam bunga dan sejenisnya yang berbau _yeoja_...aku tau aku ini _namja_ manis, dan aku menarik...dan seperti yang dikatakannya, aku juga cantik, ah...kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? aku melihat bayanganku sendiri  
dicermin tadi pagi, dan kau tau, aku sangat terkejut saat menyadari betapa cantik wajahku, dan juga-"

"_hell_...Baekhyun! jangan berputar-putar, katakan saja intinya!" kata Kyungsoo mulai jengah.

"oh, oke...maaf...jadi intinya, tadi pagi Chanyeol menemuiku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku" kata Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"oh, begitu...lalu?"

"YA! apa yang kau maksud dengan 'lalu'?"

"maksudku, kau menerimanya atau tidak?"

"ya Tuhan...Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan? tentu saja tidak! _BIG_ _NO_! _Namja_ dan _namja_? _what_ _the_ _hell_...hubungan macam apa itu? yeah...aku tau kalau aku cantik dan Chanyeol sangat tampan...mungkin tak akan aneh jika kami bersama, dan juga bla bla bla...tapi tetap saja bla bla  
bla..."

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap lantai. Ocehan Baekhyun tak lagi didengarnya. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanya ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

_~namja dan namja...memang terdengar aneh...huffttt~ _keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuju toilet saat jam kuliah masih berlangsung, sebenarnya bukan karena apapun, tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk menyendiri meski hanya beberapa menit. Pria manis bermata bulat itu memasuki salah satu bilik dan duduk diatas kloset yang tertutup lalu  
memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo mendengar langkah-langkah kaki memasuki toilet, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Kai...bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar nama Kai disebut-sebut. Kyungsoo hanya diam ditempatnya dan memilih keluar toilet setelah Kai dan siapapun yang sedang bersamanya itu pergi.

"apa maksudmu 'bagaimana'?"

Itu suara Kai.

"soal taruhan itu...aku tak ingin hadiahnya lagi...aku sudah terjebak dalam _game_ gila ini, dan kini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu..."

Kyungsoo tak tau siapa namja bersuara berat yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai itu, tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan menguping, karena topik yang sedang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu sepertinya menarik.

"jadi sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi seorang _gay_?" kata Kai.

"ya...kau pasti setuju jika kubilang kalau Baekhyun itu sangat cantik" kata pria bersuara berat itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

_~Baekhyun? mungkinkah namja itu...Chanyeol?~ _pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar Kai terkekeh.

"ya, Baekhyun memang cantik...tapi sangat cerewet" kata Kai.

"justru itu daya tariknya...menurutku dia sangat menggemaskan" jawab pria yang kemungkinan besar adalah Chanyeol, menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara gemericik air setelahnya. Pasti Kai dan Chanyeol -mungkin- sedang mencuci tangan atau muka saat ini.

"jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dan _namja_ es berwajah _flat_ bernama Kyungsoo itu? aku sungguh salut padamu karena kau bisa menaklukkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah...kukira dia tak mudah dijinakkan, tapi ternyata justru Baekhyun lebih sulit didekati...bahkan si bodoh Sehun pun tak  
dapat menaklukkan Luhan, padahal dia yang membuat taruhan bodoh ini..."

DEGG!

Kyungsoo tercekat.

Telinganya kini bahkan mendengar suara tawa Kai.

"aku bahkan sudah berciuman dengannya" kata Kai.

"woahhh...kau serius?"

"ya...dan mendapatkan ciumannya itu tidak sulit, asal kau tau"

"kuakui kau adalah _master_ _of_ _cassanova_ Kai"

"hey ! _Im_ _not_ !"

"hahaha...jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? lalu Krystal? si _sexy_ itu sangat sayang untuk disia-siakan"

"yeah...kurasa aku akan memutuskan salah satunya...dan aku akan memilih-"

"Krystal" potong Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat mata Kai melebar menatapnya dari pantulan cermin. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah datar khas ala Kyungsoo.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah mirip seseorang yang ketahuan mencuri.

"ba-baby Soo...k-kau juga disini?"

"eo"

"ap-apa kau mendengar se-semuanya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"hmmm...semuanya" jawabnya singkat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini Chapter duanya udah ada, tapi aku post-nya tergantung jumlah review *plakk!**

**So…Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**GAME LOVE**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Other : Hunhan & Chanbaek**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Two Shoot**

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Game Love Chapter 2-END**

**.**

**Preview….**

**.**

"ba-baby Soo...k-kau juga disini?"

"eo"

"ap-apa kau mendengar se-semuanya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"hmmm...semuanya" jawabnya singkat.

Kai terlihat kebingungan dan berkeringat. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Kai.

Kini hanya ada Kai dan Kyungsoo diruangan toilet itu. Kai berdiri mematung diposisinya sejak tadi, dan kini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan santai kearah wastafel,berdiri tepat disamping Kai. 

Kyungsoo menyalakan keran air dan mencuci tangannya dengan santai, masih dengan tampang datarnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun saat ini. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud meninggalkan toilet.

"aku duluan ya" katanya santai pada Kai.

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan, tapi...

Grepp!

Kai memeluknya dengan saat erat.

"_baby_...aku bisa jelaskan ini..." kata Kai memelas.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, membiarkan Kai terus memeluknya hingga beberapa menit. Karena Kyungsoo hanya diam, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Soo...aku bisa jelaskan...kumohon berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjelaskan masalah ini"

"masalah apa? apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tak mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"_baby_...soal taruhan itu...aku-"

"Aku mengerti…tak apa-apa..."

"Kyungsoo...dengarkan dulu...aku memang bertaruh dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi-"

"aku mengerti Kai...dan aku baik-baik saja" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyungsoo...kumohon jangan begini...jangan marah _baby_..._jebal_..."

"aku tidak marah" kata Kyungsoo masih tetap memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kai mulai frustasi.

"kumohon jangan tersenyum seperti itu! kau sedang marah Soo, dan aku tau itu"

Kyungsoo melenyapkan senyumnya, dan kembali menatap datar pada Kai.

"aku mencintaimu..." kata Kai.

"..."

"Kyungsoo...kumohon...percayalah padaku..."

"..."

"_baby_...aku akan memutuskan Krystal...aku memilihmu..."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya,l alu kembali tersenyum.

"kita hentikan saja Kai" katanya singkat.

Kai menggeleng kuat.

"tidak...kumohon sayang...aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."

"aku tak bisa...maaf..."

"_baby_...kumohon..."

"kau sudah memenangkan taruhannya, selamat Kai...dan mulai sekarang kita selesai..."

"tidak..._baby_, aku-"

"rileks saja Kai...aku baik-baik saja, sungguh..." kata Kyungsoo.

"tapi aku mencintaimu..." kata Kai kembali memelas.

Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Kai sejenak.

"jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Kai...aku tau kau masih normal...sebelum ini menjadi semakin jauh, mari kita akhiri saja disini..."

"Kyungsoo..._jebal_..."

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"aku pergi" katanya singkat,lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap rimbunan pepohonan yang berada ditaman sebelah kampus dari atap gedung kampusnya. Tak terlihat apapun ditaman itu jika dilihat dari atas sini,hanya warna hijau dedaunan, dan jalanan ditaman itu yang terlihat patah-patah karena terhalang oleh rerimbunan pohon itu.

Pikiran Kyungsoo sungguh terasa sangat kacau saat ini. Tadi saat berhadapan dengan Kai, semuanya terasa sangat mudah,tapi kenapa setelah melepaskan Kai dadanya justru terasa sangat sesak?

Kai mempermainkannya, menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Bukankah harusnya Kyungsoo merasa lega?

Kyungsoo mengambil sebungkus permen rasa _strawberry_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Baekhyun karena pria cerewet itu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak bergairah. Menurut Baekhyun Kyungsoo membutuhkan balon dan juga permen, dan Baekhyun benar-benar memberinya beberapa  
bungkus permen favoritnya pada Kyungsoo. Dan kalau saja Kyungsoo tak menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu tadi, pasti Baekhyun juga benar-benar akan membelikan balon untuknya.

"huffttt...haahhh..."

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik dan membuang nafasnya sesering mungkin, mencoba menyamankan perasaannya. Baekhyun berbohong, permen tak membantu sama sekali. Mungkin lain kali Kyungsoo harus mencoba balon.

Kata-kata Kai di toilet tadi sedikit banyak mengganggu pikirannya. Kata-kata cinta itu...rasanya Kyungsoo sangat ingin mempercayainya, tapi Kyungsoo takut terjatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Oh,dada Kyungsoo terasa semakin sesak. Dan kenapa kini matanya terasa sangat panas dan perih?

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dan mengarahkannya kedadanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Tapi rasa sesak itu tak juga berkurang. Malah kini buliran bening berjatuhan dari matanya yang indah.

"sakit..." gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo terus-menerus menepuk dadanya sendiri, sampai sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"jangan lakukan hal itu...nanti dadamu sakit..."

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya dari pria itu. Pria yang telah melukai perasaannya.

Kai.

"jangan mencoba kuat lagi Soo...aku tau kau tak sekuat yang terlihat...aku sangat mengenalmu..." kata Kai lagi.

"..."

"jangan menangis..."

"..."

"jangan menangis Soo..."

"hiks..."

Kyungsoo benar-benar terisak sekarang.

Kai menarik tubuh mungil itu dan langsung mendekapnya erat-erat.

"maafkan aku...awalnya aku memang mendekatimu hanya karena tergiur oleh tawaran Sehun yang berjanji akan memberikan mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru miliknya jika aku bisa memikatmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku...tapi kini berbeda Soo...sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, aku  
terjebak dalam _game_ gila ini...aku...jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu...percayalah...kali ini aku tak berbohong..."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, dan tubuh lemahnya masih berada dalam dekapan Kai dengan tangan yang masih terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kumohon...jangan tinggalkan aku Soo...aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."

"hiks..."

"aku mencintaimu sayang...sangat..." lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya menghangat saat ini, dan tubuhnya juga seperti mendapatkan kekuatan. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya yang tadi terkulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai sangat erat, sampai Kai merasa sesak, namun bibir penuh pria berkulit gelap itu terangkat naik. Kai tersenyum.

Lega.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak, menatap Kai dengan wajah basahnya.

"katakan lagi" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"hmmm?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah.

"katakan lagi kalau kau mencintaiku"

Kai tersenyum, lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tàngannya, mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas, dan berbisik pelan.

"_saranghae_..."

_Heartlips_ Kyungsoo terangkat naik, tersenyum sangat manis. Kai juga sama.

Kai menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas, lalu mengecup ujungnya berkali-kali.

"jawab aku Soo..."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"aku pikir-pikir dulu" goda Kyungsoo.

"isshhh..._nappeun_ !" kata Kai sambil mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangkap tangan Kai dan menautkan jari jemari mereka, lalu kembali menatap Kai.

"_nado saranghae_ Kai..."

Kai terpana sesaat, tapi sekejap kemudian telah menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat lagi padanya.

"_I love you_, Do Kyungsoo"

Chupp'

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Kai menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mulai melumat _heartlips_ milik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menekan semakin dalam dan Kai memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat ketika Kyungsoo mendesah dan membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Ciuman kedua mereka...terasa lebih dalam dan juga lebih manis dari sebelumnya...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan lagi posisi _cake_ yang dipegangnya, sedangkan Kai kembali memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sangat berantakan. Tanpa baju,hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer pendek bergambar Spongebob, rambut  
acak-acakan, mata yang baru terbuka sedikit dan oh, sekarang pria tinggi itu sedang menguap lebar dihadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Hening...

Pria itu kembali menguap lebar, lalu kembali pada posenya beberapa detik yang lalu. Berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya dan mata yang hanya terbuka setengah. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar padanya, tapi Kai sudah terkikik geli sejak tadi.

"_nuguseyo~_"

Akhirnya suara berat pria itu terdengar. Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu saja yang berbicara. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun, selain hanya menyodorkan kotak _cake_ itu tepat didepan wajah bodoh pria tinggi itu.

Pria tinggi itu tak merespon. Tentu saja...bahkan kini matanya sudah benar-benar terpejam dengan posisinya yang masih berdiri itu.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya dan meniup poninya sekilas.

"Ck! Sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas sebelum seseorang lebih dulu membawakan _cake_ dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lebih dulu pada Baekhyun, tuan Park Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo.

Demi Tuhan, menurut Kai, yang barusan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo selama mereka tepat seperti dugaan Kyungsoo dan Kai, mata pria tinggi itu langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun. Sekarang wajah bodohnya tampak lebih bodoh beratus kali lipat. Mata dan mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kai menekuk wajah melihat tatapan Chanyeol pada kekasihnya itu

.  
"Baekhyun...ulang...tahun?" tanyanya bodoh.

"ya, dan sekarang cepat ambil _cake_ ini dan segera bergegas, mumpung masih jam 11 malam!" kata Kai sambil mengambil kotak kue itu dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan membenturkannya kedada Chanyeol yang telanjang.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan mengubah ekspresi bodohnya menjadi senyum lebar, yang menurut Kyungsoo kini terlihat tampak jauh lebih bodoh daripada ekspresinya yang barusan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyambar kotak kue itu dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo!" pekik Chanyeol senang.

"hey! aishhhhh!" desis Kai marah.

Pria berkulit gelap itu cepat-cepat menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan meremas bibir Chanyeol dengan kesal sampai pria tinggi itu kesakitan.

"sekali lagi kau berani meletakkan bibirmu pada bagian manapun dari wajah kekasihku, kau akan mati, eoh?!"

"_arrasseo_...tch!" kata Chanyeol sambil melipat-lipat bibirnya yang sakit setelah Kai melepaskannya.

Kai mendengus kesal,l alu menarik Kyungsoo yang tetap tak berekspresi itu menjauh. Tapi sekejap kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan kembali menatap temannya itu dengan kesal.

"dan jangan menatap Kyungsoo-ku dengan tatapan bodoh seperti tadi, kalau tidak aku tak hanya akan meremas mulutmu, tapi juga akan mencongkel keluar matamu itu, _arra_?!"

Dan jawaban yang didapat Kai hanyalah suara bantingan pintu yang keras setelah sebelumnya melihat Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"aishhh...bocah itu! dasar tak sopan!" umpat Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang dimajukan 3 senti.

"pipimu sudah ternoda _baby_..."

chuppchuppchuppchupp'

Kai menciumi pipi Kyungsoo berulang-ulang sampai dia puas, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya lemas.

"aku kecolongan..." keluh Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,l alu menarik leher Kai dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pria berkulit gelap itu.

"dan sekarang kau kecolongan lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa lagi.

Kai ikut tertawa, lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo merapat ketubuhnya. Baru saja Kai hendak mencium Kyungsoo kembali, suara teriakan Chanyeol dari balkon lantai atas tepat diatas mereka sudah menginterupsinya.

"jangan berciuman seenaknya didepan rumahku atau kuusir kalian" kata pria tinggi itu.

"YA!" teriak Kai kesal, tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa.

Pria tinggi itu melemparkan 2 buah topi kebawah, kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo, lalu menopangkan dagunya ditangan kanannya.

"itu asli milik Valentino Rossi dan Jorge Lorenzo, kuberikan pada kalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih...ambillah..." katanya sambil kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya lagi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sambil memegang topi itu, lalu sama-sama tertawa setelahnya. Kai memakaikan topi yang berwarna putih kekepala Kyungsoo lalu yang berwarna biru juga dipakaikann Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"_awesome_" kata Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu menggandeng lengan Kai dan menarik kekasihnya itu menjauh dari rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan dari Kai itu berulang-ulang. Perang batin menyerangnya, dan kini tubuhnya masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu berangka 313 itu.

"apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk begitu saja? ini seperti...pencuri" gumam Chanyeol bermonolog ria ditengah malam yang sepi itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya berulang-ulang.

"baiklah! lakukan saja...toh Baekhyun tak mungkin melaporkanku kepolisi karena masuk ke apartemennya tanpa izin"

Akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan kotak kue itu sejenak kelantai, lalu memegang ponselnya ditangan kirinya dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke _intercome_, lalu menekan beberapa angka sesuai yang tertera dilayar ponselnya itu.

tiiiiittttt'

_Pass_ itu tepat dan kini pintu itu benar-benar terbuka. Chanyeol meneguk kasar salivanya, lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan mengambil kotak cake itu, kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah pelan kedalam.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, dan Chanyeol tak tau dimana tombol sakelar lampu terletak. Chanyeol meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol itu.

"hiks...hiks..."

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya terisak-isak.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya agak keras.

Isakan itu berhenti

.  
"siapa?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek...ini a-"

klik'

Lampu menyala.

"Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun sambil melebarkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mengangkat kotak _cake_ yang dibawanya.

"_happy birthday_...Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tertegun.

Segala sumpah serapah yang hendak dikeluarkannya menguap begitu saja. Baekhyun si nenek cerewet itu kini terdiam dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol meringis kecil.

"kau tidak suka aku datang ya? maaf...aku hanya berusaha menyenangkanmu...aku sangat menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun, ah, bukan...sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi-"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dia yakin pasti Baekhyun akan memukulnya saat ini, tapi...

Chupp'

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya sendiri saat menyadari bagaimana posisinya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun berjinjit memeluk lehernya.

Dan menciumnya.

Di bibir.

"terima kasih" kata Baekhyun setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

"aku juga mencintaimu...maaf karena aku terlalu lama menyadarinya" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan saat otaknya berhasil memproses ucapan Baekhyun...

"kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan Chanyeol? Tentu saja…

Tersenyum.

Lebar.

"_I love you_ Baekhyun-ah"

"_me too...I love you_, Park Chanyeol"

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Sama-sama mendekat.

Kedua belah bibir bertemu.

Saling melumat _intens_.

Lambat.

Dan sangat lama.

Lalu kembali terlepas setelah keduanya puas.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengecupi bahu putih Baekhyun.

"tadi kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku frustasi...selama ini aku sangat yakin bahwa aku normal, dan selalu menyangkal kalau aku mulai menyukaimu...bahkan aku menertawakan Kyungsoo karena dia seorang _gay_...tapi saat kau tak lagi menggodaku, saat kau tak menggangguku, dan saat tak ada lagi bunga yang datang, aku  
merasa sedih...aku merindukanmu..."

"maaf...aku hanya takut...Kyungsoo mendengar ucapanku tentang-"

"taruhan itu?" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dibahu Baekhyun.

"aku terluka, tapi Kyungsoo juga dengar saat kau bilang kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku...jadi...eummmm..."

"jadi kau tidak marah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum.

Chanyeol kembali mendekat, dan mengecup lagi bibir mungil itu. Baru sebentar, Baekhyun sudah melepasnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa masuk? siapa yang memberikan _password_ ?"

"errr...itu Kai..."

"Kai?"

"mungkin...lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo..."

"ah, _geure_...pasti Kyungsoo...anak itu bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku...isssshhh" kata Baekhyun dengan gigi yang saling merapat.

.

.

.

"astaga, sudahlah Baek!" gerutu Kyungsoo, mulai lelah mendengar omelan Baekhyun.

"tapi tetap saja, bla bla bla bla...kalian itu bla bla bla dan juga bla bla bla"

Kai memutar bola matanya lagi sambil menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo erat-erat. Dan Chanyeol hanya menonton saja sambil menertawakan 2 orang yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Brukkk!

Baekhyun berhenti mengomel saat melihat seseorang bergabung dan menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar dikursi yang kosong.

Mereka semua menatap aneh pada pria itu.

"Sehun-ah..._gwenchana_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi pria yang ditanya malah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku akan dijodohkan!"

"_MWO_?" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Pria pucat itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Luhan-ah~" rengek pria itu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap aneh padanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kepangkuannya dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"_MWO_?" teriak Baekhyun cempreng.

Pria cerewet itu langsung melompat dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan langsung berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sehun.

"jadi kau _namja_ sinting yang membuat taruhan gila itu? aishhhh...kau ini!"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjambak rambut _blonde_ Sehun kalau tidak segera ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"tenanglah _baby_...lihat dia, sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan karmanya" kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

"lagipula kenapa kau harus marah? kalau bukan karena Sehun kau tak akan berpacaran dengan si kuping lebar ini" kata Kai mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengarahkan bola matanya keatas, berpikir.

"kau benar juga..." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bibir mungilnya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"yasudah, kalau begitu bisakah kau diam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"hahh...baiklah..." kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"huffftttt..." kata ChanKaiSoo bersamaan, lega karena akhirnya Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengomel lagi.

Kai menepuk punggung Sehun pelan.

"Ya! kau kenapa?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sebal pada Kai.

"apa kau tuli? aku akan dijodohkan!"

"_so_ _why_?" kata Chanyeol, sok English

.  
"ini masalah tau! aku tak mau dijodohkan, aku menyukai Luhan"

"Eeeehhhh?" kata Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

"jadi kau juga...err...menyukai _namja_ itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"eo..." jawab Sehun lemas.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk-angguk paham.

Baekhyun terkikik aneh, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap pada _style_ dirinya sendiri, tetap datar.

"kalian semua bodoh...rasakan akibatnya, kalian jadi terpesona pada kami kan? khukhukhu" kata Baekhyun _evil_.

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya membuang nafasnya, sedang Sehun memijit pelipisnya sendiri, _stress_.

.

.

.

Sehun berguling-guling tak jelas diatas ranjangnya sendiri sambil menggigiti bantalnya. Pria pucat itu sangat kesal saat ini. Sehun sudah mati-matian memohon pada ayahnya agar membatalkan perjodohan gila itu, tapi ayahnya tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ayahnya malah  
bilang...

_Aku juga tak akan melakukan perjodohan ini jika bukan karena terpaksa! Tapi ini wasiat dari_ _kakekmu yang sudah tenang dikuburan sana, kakekmu bilang rejeki keluarga kita akan semakin_ _meningkat jika kau menikah dengan anak sulung dari keluarga yang memiliki garis keturunan_  
_Cina, dan kakekmu sudah menjodohkan kau dengan cucu sulung temannya yang berasal dari Cina_ _sana bahkan sejak kalian belum lahir...jadi kau terima saja perjodohan ini, daripada hantu_ _kakekmu mendatangi kita...lagipula kau tak akan menyesal karena anak itu sangat cantik…_

"Arrggghhhhh! ini gila! aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis cantik, aku mau Luhan!" katanya frustasi sambil menggigiti bantalnya lagi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah imut Luhan. Entah kenapa, padahal awalnya Sehun hanya bermain-main saja, dan niatnya mendekati Luhan hanya ingin membalas dendam karena pria imut itu pernah tak sengaja menabrak Sehun sampai terjatuh.

Tapi sama seperti Kai dan Chanyeol, Sehun juga terjatuh pada pesona Luhan dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Apalagi Luhan sangat sulit didekati, bahkan Luhan pernah memukulnya karena kesal diikuti terus-menerus. Saat melihat wajah cantik Luhan,Sehun pikir Luhan adalah pria yang lembut, tapi tidak, karena kenyataannya pria mungil itu sangat ketus dan sedikit galak. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Sehun semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"pokoknya besok aku harus segera menyatakan cintaku lagi pada Luhan...siapa tau dia berubah pikiran dan mau menerimaku, tidak menolak lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya..." kata Sehun semangat.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah...jangan menolakku lagi...aku serius, aku benar-benar menyukaimu..._ani_, aku mencintaimu..."

"ishhhhh..._namja_ gila...kau sangat berisik, pergi sana! hush-hush..." usir Luhan.

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"kalau kau menolakku kali ini, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" kata Sehun percaya diri.

Luhan tertawa meremehkan.

"apa yang harus kusesali...lagipula kau pikir siapa dirimu? memangnya kau tampan? kalau kau tampan seperti Tom Cruise baru aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup" kata Luhan santai.

"Luhan...aku akan dijodohkan, dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain denganmu..."

Luhan yang tadinya sibuk membereskan lokernya langsung terdiam, lalu menoleh, menatap Sehun kini.

"k-kau...dijodohkan?"

"ya...kumohon, terimalah cintaku, aku serius Lu...aku sangat mencintaimu..." jawab Sehun lemas.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut, berpikir keras.

Sebenarnya...

**flashback'**

_"Luhan...aku menyukaimu...kau maukan jadi pacarku?"_

_Luhan melebarkan matanya karena shock._

_"k-kau me-menyukaiku?"_

_"ya..."_

_"tap-tapi aku-"_

_"pikirkan saja dulu, dan jawab aku besok, oke?"_

_Bagai terhipnotis, Luhan mengangguk lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona._

_*Luhan Pov*_

_Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi saat melihat namja pucat itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak tak menentu jika melihatnya? aku masih tak percaya jika kemarin dia baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku. Ah...senangnya...padahal kemarin aku sudah akan langsung menjawab  
ya, tapi dià malah menyuruhku berpikir. Dasar Sehun bodoh, aku bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak lama._

_Oh, jantungku jadi dugeun-dugeun dibuatnya._

_Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya kemarin._

_Akupun keluar dari pilar yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungilku, hendak menghampirinya, tapi 2 namja tinggi lainnya, Kai dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sehun,jadi aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi lagi._

_Kudengar mereka mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa dan langkah mereka semakin mendekat kearah pilar tempatku bersembunyi. Samar-samar aku mendengar obrolan mereka._

_"jadi aku kan yang memenangkan taruhannya? Kyungsoo sudah menjadi pacarku..."-Kai._

_"masih belum sebelum kau berhasil mencium bibir si es batu Do Kyungsoo dan mengabadikan moment itu"-Sehun._

_"tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan moment itu, jadi siapkan hadiahnya untukku"-Kai._

_"Chanyeol, bagaimana denganmu?"-Sehun._

_"ah...sepertinya aku akan menyerah saja...Baekhyun sangat sulit didekati"-Chanyeol._

_"kalau begitu say goodbye pada hadiahnya"-Sehun._

_"sudah kubilang, hadiah itu milikku..."-Kai._

_"cium dulu Kyungsoo baru kau boleh mengklaim hadiahnya"-Sehun._

_"lalu bagaimana denganmu? apa yang kau inginkan jika kau yang lebih dulu berhasil mencium Luhan?"-Chanyeol._

_"jika aku memenangkan taruhan ini, kalian hanya harus mengakui kalau aku lebih tampan dari kalian"-Sehun._

_"eeeehhh? hanya itu?"-Chankai._

_"ya...memangnya kalian pikir karena apa? sejak awal aku hanya penasaran siapa yang paling tampan diantara kita bertiga, kita sama populer, karena itu aku membuat taruhan ini untuk membuktikan siapa yang tertampan, jika namja-namja cantik seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan  
Luhan saja berhasil kita taklukkan apalagi para yeoja cantik? ketampanan kita tak akan diragukan lagi, khukhukhukhu..."_

_Kai dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun sweatdrop, sedangkan Luhan sudah meremas bajunya sendiri karena geram ditempat persembunyiannya._

_"jadi ini cuma taruhan? sialan...mati kau Oh Sehun!" gumam Luhan jengkel._

**End flashback'**

"Lu..._eotokkhae_ ?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan membuang nafasnya lalu menutup lokernya dengan kasar.

"kalau mau menikah ya menikah saja sana, tak ada urusannya denganku!" kata Luhan ketus, lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Luhan,bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Luna, kembaran Luhan.

"cantik" kata Luhan tanpa menoleh. Pria itu masih asyik membaca novel kesukaannya.

"YA! kenapa kau masih santai-santai? cepat ganti bajumu!"

"aishhhh...ini acara perjodohanmu, kenapa aku juga harus ikut? aku malas ah!" kata Luhan.

"ishhh...setidaknya kau juga harus berkenalan dengan calon besan _Appa_ !"

"tap-"

"ganti baju, sekarang!"

"huffftt...baiklah..." kata Luhan pasrah.

.

.

.

"_andweeee_! _shireooooo_!" teriak Sehun frustasi.

Saat ini Sehun dan ayahnya sedang tarik menarik ditangga menuju kebawah. Ayahnya terus berusaha menarik pria pucat itu, sedangkan Sehun berusaha berpegangan pada apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang keras san keringat yang sudah bercucuran ayahnya berhasil menyeret Sehun kebawah.

"ah...maafkan saya ...putera saya ini memang sedikit bandel" kata appa Sehun sambil membungkuk di hadapan Mr Xi itu.

"ah...tidak apa-apa..." kata Mr Xi sambil tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian 2 orang anak kembar tak identik walaupun sangat mirip memasuki ruangan itu.

"nah...ini anak-anak saya...Luna dan Luhan"

Sehun langsung memutar lehernya kearah 2 orang itu begitu mendengar nama Luhan.

"Luhan? kau disini juga?"

"k-kau?" Luhan juga sangat terkejut saat melihat Sehun.

"nah...itu adalah calon menantu _appa_...cantik kan?" kata ayah Sehun sambil menepuk punggung puteranya sendiri.

_~sial...jadi calon istriku itu saudara kembarnya Luhan?~_bathin Sehun miris.

"_andweeeeeee_...huweeeee..." kata Sehun merengek, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terbengong melihatnya.

"err...Mr Oh...putera anda kenapa?" tanya ayah Luhan heran.

Ayah Sehun membungkam mulut anaknya sambil tersenyum kikuk pada calon besannya.

"ahaha...maaf Mr Xi...bocah ini selain nakal juga sedikit cengeng..."

"cihh...dasar bayi" umpat Luna sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Sehun.

"apa katamu...ishhh...dasar nenek sihir..." kata Sehun sambil hendak maju mau menyerang kembaran Luhan itu.

Luhan hanya diam saja melihat tingkah keduanya.

Ayah Sehun menarik kerah belakang Sehun lalu berbisik ditelinga puteranya. Mengancam.

"jangan membuat _appa_ malu, atau kukeluarkan kau dari keluarga Oh, _arrasseo_ !"

"tapi aku tak mau menikah dengannya...huhuhu"

"kau harus mau! pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan putera sulung Mr Xi"

"_andweee_...eh? tapi, tadi _appa_ bilang apa? putera sulung?"

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk mengiyakan, kecuali Luhan yang tampak bingung.

"pu-pu-putera?" kata Sehun meyakinkan lagi, dan lagi-lagi semuanya mengangguk-angguk imut.

"jadi aku bukan dijodohkan dengan nenek sihir ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Luna.

"ishhh...aku juga tak mau dijodohkan denganmu! yang akan menikah denganmu itu _gege_-ku, bodoh!" kata Luna.

Luhan menatap mereka semua dengan raut bingung.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh? aku?" teriaknya setelah otaknya sudah bisa memproses segala situasi gila ini.

"_neeeeeeeeeee_" jawab para orangtua mereka serempak.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan.

"ta-ta-tapi...bukankah baba bilang ini perjodohan untuk Luna?" tanya Luhan panik.

"kalau kukatakan kau yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun, apa kau akan menerimanya?..pasti kau tidak akan meneri-"

"tentu saja aku akan terima!" potong Luhan.

"eeeehhhhh?" teriak para orangtua lagi bersamaan.

Luhan langsung memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari kebodohannya barusan, matanya langsung melirik kearah Sehun yang sudah menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menyeringai kearahnya.

~sial!~ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"oke, Luhan sudah setuju...lalu bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" tanya Mr Xi.

"ah...puteraku pasti akan setuju...aku bisa ja-"

"ya, aku setuju...aku sangat setuju...cepat nikahkan kami!" kata Sehun semangat.

"eehhhhhh?" teriak semua yang ada disitu serempak.

.

.

.

"ishhhh...jangan menggangguku...pergi kau!" kata Luhan kesal.

"hey, aku ini calon pengantinmu...jadi kau tak boleh menolakku..."

"masa bodoh...uwaaaaa"

Sehun menyeringai karena sudah berhasil menangkap Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan merapat ke tubuhnya.

"kau tak bisa lari lagi sayang..."

"le...pas..."

Mata Luhan membesar saat melihat wajah Sehun sudah sangat dekat denngan wajahnya saat ini.

"_kiss_ _me_ _baby_..." kata Sehun semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekat, dan Luhan sudah seperti patung, membeku, tapi matanya tetap terbuka bahkan ketika ujung hidunya dan ujung hidung Sehun sudah saling bersentuhan.

"aku benar-benar akan menciummu….kau tak ingin kabur?" bisik Sehun tanpa mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan Luhan.

"Satu" Sehun mulai menghitung, dan Luhan masih diam menatapnya. Luhan memang tak berniat kabur sama sekali.

"Dua"

"….."

"Tiga"

Chuppp'

Sehun sukses mendaratkan bibirnya dengan mulus kebibir mungil Luhan, dan Luhan langsung menutup matanya.

Awalnya hanya menempel...tapi lama kelamaan Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil itu, dan Luhan yang awalnya pasif malah terlena dan membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik ciuman itupun terlepas.

"_saranghae_ Lulu..." bisik Sehun lembut.

Luhan merona, lalu menunduk.

"_na-nado_..." balas Luhan teramat pelan.

"hmmm? aku tak dengar" goda Sehun.

Luhan memberanikan dirinya menatap Sehun.

"_nado saranghae_...Sehun _babo_ !"

Mereka sama-sama saling tatap, lalu sama-sama tersenyum, dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan semakin rapat saat bibir mereka bertemu kembali dan Luhan sudah mengalungkan tangannya keleher pria pucat itu dengan erat. Bibir mereka bertaut semakin dalam dengan kepala yang sudah bergerak kesana kemari.

Tanpa disadari mereka kini empat orang pria sedang mengintip mereka dari balik tembok.

"owooouuwww...akhirnya..." kata yang 3 orang, sedangkan yang satu orang hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sebenarnya pria yang berwajah datar itu tak begitu peduli karena tak mengenal Sehun ataupun Luhan.

_Well_, kalian pasti tau siapa _namja_ yang berekspresi datar itu kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Endingnya maksa dan gaje…tapi tetep, aku harap masih ada yang mau me-review ff abal-abal ini…**

**Maksih buat semua yang me-review ff gaje ini….maaf saya gak balas satu-satu karena saya sibuk banget, tapi saya udah baca kok review kalian semua….thanks chingu^^**


End file.
